The storage of large quantities of natural gas carries the danger of an explosion or great fire. Large quantities of natural gas are becoming available by transporting it as liquified gas (by cooling to liquify or hydrate it) by tankers each holding over 10,000 tons of gas, from distant hydrocarbon fields that produce large quantities of natural gas. Such gas (primarily gas with three or four carbon atoms per molecule) may be liquified by a production and processing vessel lying over an offshore hydrocarbon reservoir, and later heated to regas it as its destination. For both liquefaction by cooling and regas by heating, large amounts of electricity are used. It would be desirable if such system for processing gas and generating electricity could be readily acquired. It also would be desirable if a maximum portion of personnel were safeguarded from explosions or large gas fires.